


How not to do the OTP 30 day Challenge

by Clouddreams



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouddreams/pseuds/Clouddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as the OTP 30 day Challenge and somehow morphed into a mini story, I probably won't include every prompt, but they'll all be based on them. I'll also include prompts from the NSFW challenge, because what is completing challenges? </p><p>Fluffy story on a relationship between Bruce and Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

They had managed to defeat the bad guys and tie them up. However the bomb the villains had placed in the building was another matter. Batman sent Vigilante to evacuate the building while Flash ran around frantically looking for it. Wally flew through the top floors of the office but couldn’t find it. _Where was Supes and his X-ray vision when you needed him?_

Not finding the bomb in any room Wally flew down to the basement and found it, tucked up high. Large and complicated, with 14:42 blaring red at him. He started moving towards it and remembered how annoyed Bats got in Las Vegas when he started messing with the bomb before talking to him. And this looked nothing like the ones Joker had them chasing. 

He activated his comm link, “Flash to Batman.”

“Have you found it?” Batman’s reply came slightly fuzzy.

“In the basement. Fourteen minutes left. How do I disarm it?”

“What does it look like?”

“Big, cylindrical, lots of wires and attached to the ceiling.”

“Which type of bomb is it, Flash?” Batman sounded annoyed.

“How am I meant to know? You’re the bomb expert.”

The sigh was audible through the link. “I’ll be down in –”

Batman was interrupted as Wally ran up, picked him up and came back down to the bomb. He glared until Wally put him down and turned to the bomb. Carefully he removed the outer casing to study the inner workings. Wally was grateful he had been working with the man more over the last few years, otherwise he would have missed the subtle tensing of Batman’s shoulders that told him something was wrong.

“What is it, Bats?”

“They’ve changed the wiring. It’s going to take longer than I thought to disarm it. Go help Vigilante.” The tone was sharp and left no room for argument. Batman just started reaching up to the bomb.

“Be careful.” Wally put a reassuring hand over Bruce’s before zipping up to start getting people to evacuate.

Vigilante was doing a great job keeping everybody calm and moving slowly towards the exits. He’d even gotten the local cops to get a perimeter going. Wally left him in the foyer and started picking up and running people out from the back of the lines. It took countless trips and a long twelve minutes to get everybody out. Wally grabbed a pile of burgers to refuel and then left Vigilante to deal with the cops and press.

He ran back into the basement to Batman. “How we doing there, Bats?”

“Slowly.” The other man had gotten the bomb off the ceiling and seemed to be buried in a mess of wires.

“Nearly finished?”

Bruce sighed and stood up to look at Wally. “I don’t think so. There seems to be several non-standard failsafes set up so that any tampering will result in detonation.”

“Can’t you do something? A lot of people could lose their incomes from this.”

“I know. I’m trying but I don’t think I have enough time here.” Batman reached back out for the bomb only to be stopped as Wally put his hand over the others again.

“You have it disarmed enough that it can be moved though?”

“Yes, but we’re too far from anywhere isolated enough for to run to in time.”

“I can totally hit the Gulf of Mexico before it goes off. Besides, doesn’t look like there’s much of a choice here, Bats.” Wally smiled as he felt the hand under his curl up and hold on.

“It’s too dangerous.”

“When isn’t it? I’ll be fine. The longer I stay here the less time there is.”

“Be careful.” Bruce’s hand squeezed his tightly and Wally indulged in his impulses and carded his fingers through the other mans. He stood there holding hands for a few long seconds, and _damn relative time was the best thing ever_ , but eventually he had to carefully let go. He lifted up the bomb and grinned back at his friend and crush.

“Never.” He said before speeding off toward the gulf.

He was right he did reach it before the bomb went off. Which was lucky because it meant he could fall under the water moments before it went off. Later he reckoned the bruise on his arm from where Bruce punched him as he celebrated the victory in the cafeteria was worth seeing concern on the usually stoic face.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Batman get stuck in a freezer. I don't even know why, but I had that episode of Castle stuck in my head when writing this.

“Remind me why I keep getting paired with you?” Batman said irritably through chattering teeth as he continued working to get the door open.

“Because you won’t let me lead any team.” Wally replied equally irritated.

“Well if stuff like this stopped happening on missions you’re on, you can start leading.” 

Batman said indicating the freezer container they were currently stuck in. He sighed putting the tools aside. “This door isn’t opening and I can’t even blow out the wall, because we’d be too close to the blast. Can you vibrate through?”

“No. Same problem as the explosives, the wall will explode and you’ll be caught in the crossfire. It’s not like I can vibrate you through the wall. Well I could but you wouldn’t survive it.”

Batman wrapped his cape around himself and sat down in the corner. “Then we’re stuck until the League can get us.” He stiffly reached up and activated his comm. “Batman to Terrific, ETA on back up?”

“Can’t – you Bat – team – there- six –” The reply crackled.

“And we can’t reach them.” Batman’s voice was softer than Wally was used to hearing.

“Bats you doing okay?”

“Peachy.” The snarky reply came as Batman glared at him.

Wally could see his lips starting to turn blue. He moved closer to the older man. “No you’re not. We’ve been in here for fifteen minutes and we’ve another six to go. At least I hope Terrific was saying minutes not hours.”

He tried wrapping his arms around Batman, who immediately started pushing him away. It was hard to do anyway since the man was so much larger than him. “Wally, I’m fine. You’ve been in here just as long and you’re the same. Leave me alone.”

“You just used my name, Bats, plus I’ve been keeping myself warm since we got in here. Just let me be your heater.” Wally crouched down beside Batman again.

Bruce grumbled but grabbed Wally and wrapped his arm around him as Wally settled between his legs. Wally smiled and started vibrating a little more to generate extra heat for his friend.

“How long can you keep that up?”

“I don’t know. Long enough I hope. I fuelled up before the mission.” Wally said honestly. 

Bruce leaned forward and buried his face in Wally’s shoulder. “Hey you have to keep alert there Bruce. Talk to me.”

“I know.” Wally shivered as Bruce’s lips ghosted over his skin. His costume really was so thin as to be negligible. “Just what are we meant to talk about?”

“Anything.”

“That helpful.” Bruce paused, thinking. Wally knew whatever he was going to say wasn’t going to be good when he felt the smile on his shoulder. “Why don’t you sit and study explosives.”

Bruce then started a lecture on bombs and their disarmament, starting with the standard version of the one they had last encountered. Wally relaxed and listened to the other man’s smooth voice as he explained wire sequences. Five minutes later and Wally started shivering again but not because of the lips tracing patterns on him.

“Are you okay Wally?” Bruce asked pulling Wally closer to him and wrapping the previously ignored cape around them both.

“Guess I’m starting to run out of energy.”

“You should lower your vibrations, conserve as much energy as you can. I’ll be fine.”

“Hyperthermia must be setting in. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say. You keep me warm and I’ll keep you warm. Tit for tat.”

“Is it just tit for tat?”

Wally could help blushing at the suggestion in Bruce’s tone. He looked back at the man. “And just what are you –”

He was stopped as Bruce leaned forward and softly kissed him. The lips were too cold and too chapped but Wally thought he was in heaven especially when a tongue burned against his lips. There was a creak from the doors and Wally found himself lying several feet away as sunlight flooded the container. A laugh echoed around the confines from a figure blocking some of the light.

“Stuck in a freezer with Batman, what a nightmare. Wouldn’t let you conserve body heat together, would he?” Powergirl commented.

Batman stood up and brushed past her growling, which she expected and moved a little out of his way. She wasn’t expecting to get the same from Wally and looked confused as the pair walked away.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the freezer.

Wally walked into his apartment frustrated. It had been two weeks since he and Bruce had been locked in that freezer and Bruce refused to talk about it. Called it irrelevant, which only made Wally’s blood boil faster. When it was clear Wally wasn’t going to drop the subject, Bruce started avoiding him. Why wouldn’t he just accept that they had kissed and Wally wanted to repeat it? Preferably without the freezer.

He marched over to his DVD collection, deciding it would be the only way to get rid of the anger from a long week of avoidance by the Bat. Star Wars, no, Battleship, no R.E.D., yes. He grabbed the case and set the movie up before making himself popcorn. Snack in hand he settled down on the couch and started the movie.

“Wally.” The soft voice from the window made him jump and he looked over to see Bruce in civvies closing it.

“I’m trying to relax here.” Wally said annoyed.

Bruce walked over to the couch and stood beside him with a raised eyebrow. “You spend two weeks bugging me to talk, and when I come over to do that, you don’t want to?”

“Yes, because I’ve spent two weeks trying to talk to you and you just avoided me. Now I’m trying to watch this.” Wally replied irritated.

“You can pause it.” Wally looked up and glared at him. “Okay, I’ll just go then.”

Wally sighed and grabbed Bruce, pulling him down to sit beside him on the couch. “Movie, then talk.”

Bruce opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again as he felt Wally’s elbow in his ribs. They sat quietly together, getting closer and closer as the movie progressed until Wally was leaning against Bruce’s side with Bruce’s arm around his shoulders.

When the credits rolled Wally looked up at Bruce. “Do we really need to talk?”

“I guess not.” Bruce leaned in and kissed him. It was better than the freezer because this time the lips were warm and only a little chapped. The tongue still burned as the kiss deepened and it was thrust into his mouth. Wally moaned and turned to face him legs curled on the couch. Bruce pulled away and stroked his cheek. “Well maybe to lay some ground rules.”


	4. Kissing

Wally sighed as much as he could while running towards Gotham. He knew this thing between him and Bruce was new but he was pretty sure it shouldn’t take three weeks for Bruce to contact him. Well for something other than League work. So he hadn’t heard from his lover at all, just the Bat. The only way to deal with this he decided was to approach it head on and visit Bruce himself.

He knew Tim would be in San Francisco with the Teen Titans so it was a perfect time to drop in on the Batcave. He decelerated as he entered the cave and cautiously approached Bruce as he sat at his computer working away. “Bruce?”

“What do you want, Flash?” Wally rolled his eyes, seemed he’s been downgraded to Flash again.

“Right now it’s Wally, and I’m here to talk to you Bruce. You’ve been avoiding me, I want to know why?” Instead of a response from Bruce himself, a series of images showed up on the screens; all of him out and about with friends over the past three weeks.

“You’ve been stalking me! Bruce, that is not cool. Nor does it explain ignoring me.” Wally gave out looking over the pictures on screen, each of them with Wally doing something with a friend or relative; here was a goodbye peck on the cheek with Aunt Iris, there was the bro hug between him and Dick, over there was the mock wrestling match with Bart. Suddenly Wally realised all the images had the same theme. “Bruce, are you jealous.”

“No.” The reply was short and neutral, which Wally took to mean yes.

Slowly he walked until he was sitting on the console beside Bruce facing him. “Bruce, you’ve known me long enough by now to know I’m a tactile person. This means I’m going to do things like this.” Wally raised an arm indicating the pictures.

He smiled and leaned in placing his mouth gently against Bruce’s. Wally started out slowly, but soon swiped his tongue over Bruce’s lips and deepened the kiss when granted entry. When he felt Bruce pull back slightly for air, he rested his forehead against the older man’s. “But you are the only one who I’m doing that with.”

“I said I wasn’t jealous.” His tone was warmer and a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“I know, I just wanted things clear since clearly you have possession issues. Stalking really?” Wally tried to look indignant, but really he knew his lover was just trying to make sure he was okay.

“Wally, you’ve known me long enough by now to know I’m a stalking kind of person.” Bruce mimicked perfectly.

Wally couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. “Yeah I do. If you’re going to do it please don’t take offense to anything you see me do without _talking_ to me first? Or even demanding to know what’s going on?”

“I can do that.” Bruce answered as he started removing the pictures and going back to work.

Wally shook his head and kissed his lover’s cheek. “How about a date this weekend, to make up for lost time?”

Bruce grunted what sounded like an affirmative already buried in case notes. Wally smiled as he walked back out and spotted a bunch of Bruce’s spy cameras lying on his workbench. Slipping to super speed, Wally swiped one and ran back home. Figuring out how to set it up in his bedroom took a couple of minutes, and boy was he grateful he didn’t actually find any in the room like he thought of as he started thinking of the best place for it, but before very long he was able to collapse on his bed.


	5. NSFW: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know Wally's plan...

Wally rested for a couple of minutes before he got up and started carefully removing his clothes. Slowly for once, after all he did have an audience this time round. He kept his back to the camera hoping he was giving it teasing flashes of his front. Once stripped bare he sprawled on top of the covers, hoping he was angled well enough to be in the middle of the image.

One hand stretched over to open the bedside locker for his slick, while the other started playing with a nipple, pinching and flicking. Slick firmly in hand he spread a little on the hand playing with his nipple before sliding it down to grasp his hard on, lube leaving a small, shiny trail down his abs.

Setting a slow pace, it was easy to imagine Bruce sitting in a chair watching him writhe on the bed, because Bruce would be silent. Thoughts of that gaze focused completely on him only made him harder and he increased his pumping with a groan. Bruce would be licking his lips as the soft schlick-schlick sounds reached his ears. Wally’s hips thrust up and he imagined the creak of the bed was actually from the chair as Bruce leaned forward for a closer look.

Spreading his legs wider, Wally got his other hand slicked up and reached down to caress between his cleft. He slowed the hand on his cock again as he circled his hole and slipped the tip in. Moans freely escaping his lips he pushed it all the way in and started matching his thrust with the rhythm on his erection.

It didn’t take too long before he had two fingers in him and he was managing to rub his prostrate on each push in. His hips were pistoning up into his own firm grip, and pushing back down to impale himself further on his fingers. Once that happened it was a matter of minutes until he curled his toes as his orgasm swept over him.

Left panting he let himself rest there enjoying the glow and hoping Bruce approved of it. Once the come on his chest got too uncomfortable he sped into the bathroom, cleaned himself off and got back to bed this time to actually sleep.

Bruce didn’t mention anything about his new private show, but the next time they saw each other Bruce did give him a very thorough and passionate kiss; which Wally took to mean he approved.

Over the next couple of weeks he played up to the camera every time he thought Bruce was starting to overwork himself (and Bruce would inevitably show up the next night), but was conscious of it the other times he just missed his lover. Eventually he forgot about the camera there, not even thinking to turn it off. The odd time he thought of it, he just smiled thinking Bruce got to have some decent material for his own sessions.

He hadn’t expected Bruce to return the favour by giving him a dvd of Bruce’s own sessions, most in the cave. However he didn’t discover this until months later on a movie night with Dick. They had decided on RED to watch and Wally put it into the player before zipping off to make popcorn in the kitchen.

At Dick’s cry as he started violently coughing, he sped back to the room to see what was wrong. Dick’s beer was spilling on the hardwood floor while Dick was scrambling to grab the remote from its spot across the room. The image of Bruce sitting at the console, tights pulled down as he slowly pumped his cock, eyes focused on a monitor just beside the camera filled his widescreen TV.

He had the TV unplugged before Dick could reach the remote. They stood there trying very carefully not to meet each other’s eyes, tomato red blush covering every inch of Wally.

“Dude, I thought you said we were going to watch RED, not some weird sex tape of my _father_.” Dick said breaking the uncomfortable silence. He walked back to the couch before collapsing on it. “I think I’m going to need a lobotomy to get that image out of my head.”

Wally marched over to the DVD player and yanked the disc out. To all appearances it was the disc for RED, proper picture covering one side and all. “Dude, I didn’t even know that existed, so how was I meant to know that was on it? Especially when the DVD looks like this.” He walked over to Dick and handed it over for him to inspect.

Dick took the disc and scanned it carefully. “It does look the same, but the rating has moved up to R. That’s the only difference. Why would Bruce put that there like that?”

“I don’t know, he’s your dad. What theories -” Wally paused as a memory nudged him. “Oh. I think he might have because RED’s kind of the movie we were watching when we got together.”

“Okay, that does make sense in Bruce world, and congrats by the way for managing to ensure I will never be able to watch that movie again.” Dick said carefully placing the disc away from himself. “That still leaves the question of why he put the ... home movie, here without telling you.”

Wally stared at the disc sitting innocently on the table and just spoke without thinking. “Maybe it was meant to balance out the camera in my room. And since I basically stole the camera from his stash and put it in there without telling him, this is his way of getting me back?”

“You have a camera in your room that’s Bruce can watch?” Dick yelped and buried his face in his hands. “And I did not need to know you put it in there. Actually I could have done without knowing it was there in the first place.”

“Well yes of course there’s a camera in there. If I didn’t put it in, Bruce would have eventually. It’s not like there’s one in my shower.” Wally pointed out, laughing at his friend’s obvious discomfort. “What Babs doesn’t have you under careful surveillance?”

Dick squirmed a bit more before slumping down. He opened up another bottle of beer and gulped it down. “Yes she does. And I know if Tim didn’t use it occasionally there would be one in my shower. It’s just,” Dick paused and waved his hand around, “That’s my dad and thoughts of parents and sex should never collide.”

“Well, I’d agree but I somehow ended up walking in on Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris more than I ever should have. It may have ruined the ability to be uncomfortable about the knowledge that parents have sex.”

“Well much more of that and I’ll either join you or a monastery. And I’ll leave you to explain it to Babs.”


	6. On A Date

“You know when I said I wanted to go on another date this isn’t what I meant.” Wally said from his flattened position on the rooftop. Really he was starting to get irritated, they had been lying on this cold tarmac for the better part of two hours, not talking, not doing anything at all; just watching what was going on in the building across from them.

The soft grunt beside him was the only response he was going to get from Batman. That just made things worse. “Whatever. I’m going.” He started to get up when he felt Batman’s gauntleted hand on his arm. He looked up to see Bruce looking at him for the first time since they started.

“I’m not sure what else we can do.” Wally reckoned it was the closest to an apology he was going to get.

“I know you’re being careful with your ID, and I didn’t mean going out out, well maybe a movie cause it's normal for friends to go to them together, but I could have cooked dinner. I mean I’d love to be able to go to a restaurant and all but I know that’s …” Wally stopped babbling as an idea came into his head. He grinned evilly.

“Flash?” Bruce looked slightly concerned, but Wally brushed it off with a soft kiss.  
“I have an idea. No, I’m not telling you, it’d be nice to spring some surprises on you. Look come to my place next Friday around six and dress nice?” Wally smiled at him hopefully.  
Still looking cautious Bruce nodded and Wally kissed him again.

“Right, go catch your bad guy and I’ll see you then.” Wally rushed off back to his place trying to think through the best way of doing this.

Wally finished getting ready and smiled at himself in the mirror, double checking that everything was correct. He was interrupted by the ring of his doorbell and walked carefully over trying not to make any noise, which was hard in his shoes. He opened the door and grinned at the shocked expression on Bruce’s, Batman’s, face. The bottle of wine and Wally’s favourite chocolates seemingly forgotten in his hands.

“Come in, we won’t be staying here long though. I have dinner reservations at Michelangelo’s at half six. I thought you’d like Italian.” Wally said smugly.

Bruce walked automatically in, his eyes not leaving Wally’s body once. He even turned and was walking backwards into the small living room; Wally wasn’t hundred percent sure if Bruce sat on his couch by intention or because he had tripped on it. Even the thought that he could have made Bruce do something like that had him blushing and he looked in the mirror again, suddenly determined to be perfect.

It had taken him a while and a lot of careful planning to find everything he wanted. He was wearing a royal blue, lacey dress, with matching shoes. The neckline was suitably modest, but the skirt was a very short tutu style thing that made his legs look like they never stopped. He had managed to style his hair into a suitable pixie look, grateful he had been putting off the trip to the barbers so it looked flirty. The makeup had been the hardest to put on but lessons in other cities and practice all week meant he had managed to get a subtle look that didn’t feel too heavy on his face.

Wally looked back to Bruce who just kept staring and he could feel his ears start to burn. “You okay there, Bruce?”

Bruce blinked and looked properly at Wally meeting his eyes. “Fine. This is not what I expected.”

“That is the whole point of surprises you know. Now will this be okay to go out to dinner or will I call and cancel?” Wally asked carefully trying to be as hard as he could to be neutral. He was looking forward to going out on an actual date, even if he was in dress, and really didn’t want Bruce to still be concerned over leaking ID’s.

Bruce must have heard some of the tension in his voice because he immediately put the wine and chocolates on the table and stood up quickly, putting his arms around Wally. He pulled Wally close and kissed him softly. “I would be delighted to take you out to dinner, Wally. It’s something I have wanted to do.”

“We’re going to have to come up with a name you know. That’s the one part I didn’t think of.”

Bruce smiled at him. “I think Wally is just fine.” A soft chuckle at Wally’s exasperated huff.

“Okay, well what do you think of Wendy?”

“Close enough I should be able to remember to answer to it. We can try it out tonight.” 

Wally put on the long coat and bag he had gotten to go with the dress.

They exited the building and hailed a cab. It was relatively comfortable silence, sitting there together until Bruce casually rested his hand on Wally’s thigh and softly stroked the skin there. Wally blushed, suddenly realising just why women slapped men for doing that. He slowly reached down to grab the wrist and stilled it, though Bruce kept his hand where it was but Wally didn’t mind the warmth was comforting.

They arrived a little early, the maître d’ was apologising that the table wasn’t ready and inviting them to have a drink while he took their coats. He was flustered; no doubt a little shocked to have the Bruce Wayne in his small restaurant. Wally sat carefully down, self-conscious of how short the dress was, crossing his legs and smoothing the hem down. He looked up to see Bruce with a subtle deer in headlights look on his face slowly moving into pure lust, his gaze fixed on the hem line.

Wally smiled and carefully switched legs watching as Bruce licked his lips before his ironclad control kicked in and he looked up, giving Wally a very Brucie smile. “What can I get you to drink, Wendy?”

“A glass of white wine, please.” The voice was harder to fake and took more of his concentration. He really hoped he wouldn’t give too much away.

It wasn’t long until their table was ready and the meal passed in a happy glow of good food and interesting conversation. It took Wally by surprise that they could have as long a conversation without arguments as they did. He couldn’t resist teasing Bruce though, purposefully getting up to go to the bathroom, to touch up his make-up after each course so he could sit down and draw all of Bruce’s attention to his legs again, just to see that look of lust on his face.

Unfortunately after desert Bruce groaned and indicated out the window, the paparazzi had managed to track him down. There were flashes of light out the window and Wally quickly turned back to avoid his face being caught. Bruce grabbed his arm going over to pay for their meal and get their coats.

“Where’s the back exit?” Bruce asked holding up a sizable tip.

The maître d’ called over one of the waitresses, whispered in her ear and she quickly showed them to the kitchen and the exit, as he started showing another couple out the front door thanking them for their business. Wally felt a moment of sympathy for the couple who had been thrown to the wolves as a distraction before he was out in a darkened alley. Bruce dragged him down a couple of twists before they were at a darkened dead end. Wally looked around hoping for handy wall or fire escape but nothing showed itself.

“Do you think the vultures have left –” He was interrupted by Bruce’s mouth on his as they hit one of the walls, Bruce’s hard body pinning him down. Wally moaned as that skilled tongue started to dip in and out of his mouth while Bruce’s hands moved down to stroke the insides of Wally’s thighs.

He pulled back giving Wally a predatory smile as those hands worked their way higher and higher, eventually coming around to cup his ass. “Think you can get away with just leaving after teasing me all night.”

The lust roughened voice sent pleasant shivers down Wally’s spine, but he looked anxiously at the entrance of the alley. “What if they find us?”

“Keep quiet and they won’t.” Bruce chuckled, bending forward to nip at Wally’s neck, getting a moan from the redhead. Bruce’s hands slowly worked the panties down letting Wally’s growing erection spring out into the cool night air. Wally could feel him doing something at his waist and assumed he was loosening his trousers.

He was surprised when slick fingers started preparing him and moaned loudly. “Hush, now.” Bruce said voice filled with an evil smugness.

“I can’t, mmm, feels so good.” Wally moaned before he found his panties in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise but he bit down on them moaning into them as Bruce continued fingering him, adding another finger and started stretching him properly. 

Wally gripped Bruce’s shoulders for support when he felt Bruce’s skilled tongue licking his neck and a third finger was added. Bruce’s clean hand caressed his thigh, grabbing the knee in a silent order to wrap his legs around Bruce’s waist. He let out a muffled whimper when those skilled fingers were removed, leaving his hole cold and exposed.

It made the blunt head of Bruce’s cock seem scorching hot when it started the slow press in. Once the head was in Bruce pushed in deep in one smooth motion. He barely gave Wally a few seconds to adjust before setting a relentless pace. Wally moaned, grateful for the panties, at all the sensations hitting him; the roughness of the wall through his dress, each deep thrust made by Bruce, Bruce’s teeth as he practically growled and the wet sounds of their flesh meeting that seemed far too loud. They all combined to bring Wally rushing to his orgasm, just moments before Bruce came inside him. 

Bruce finally let off from biting his neck, kissing him lightly as he put Wally back down on his feet. It took him a few moments to really find his balance after they had both reached their release. Bruce seemed to not need any time at all as he walked away, talking on his phone. Once Wally thought he could stand without the wall for support he walked over, putting his abused panties into his purse.

“Ready to go?” Bruce asked obviously finished with his phone call and took Wally’s hand.  
“Yes, but I’m not going to be able to walk far in these heels. They’re too uncomfortable.”  
“Walking would just draw the paparazzi back to us, we don’t want them knowing where you live.”

“Oh. Good point. Back to the restaurant for a cab then.”

Bruce smiled. “No. Follow me.” He led them out of the alleys and over a block where a sleek black limo was waiting. _Well that explained the phone_ , Wally thought smiling at Bruce.

“Wow, when you ask, people really do go how high.” Wally commented sliding in as Bruce opened the door.

“Alfred works miracles alright.” Bruce agreed sliding in beside him, hand once again petting his thighs. It made Wally blush as he remembered just what they had been doing in the alley, getting hard again. Something Bruce didn’t fail to notice. “Best part, is this company is famed for their discretion.”

Bruce leaned over and started kissing him again, forcing him to start straddling the older man. After that Wally was only sure of two things, the trip took longer back to the apartment than the first and it just wasn’t long enough.


	7. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Wally straddled Bruce, teasing smile in place as he finished cuffing him to the headboard.

“Acres and acres and its all mine,” he joked, running a finger down the scarred skin from Bruce’s neck to tickle at his treasure trail.

Wally smiled as he was lifted a little when Bruce thrusts up. “Not for much longer if you don’t do something. Hurry up.”

“Hey, it’s not everyday I get to tie you up, sorry if I intend to enjoy every –” Wally stopped as loud knocking came from his front door. He sighed as he laid down on Bruce’s chest. He leaned up and whispered in Bruce’s ear, “If we ignore it, how long until they go away?”

Before Bruce could answer a familiar, though vexed, voice called through the door. “Wally, I know you’re in there. Your Comm is there and I know you never leave without it. You have two minutes to let me in or I come in myself.”

Wally stood up immediately a little panicked. They hadn’t gotten around to telling Dick about their relationship just yet. He grabbed the first t-shirt and underwear he saw. Carefully closing the bedroom door he rushed over and opened the door to an annoyed looking Dick, gym bag over one shoulder and large brown paper bag in one hand.

“Everything okay, Dick?” Wally asked as Dick barged past him into the apartment.

“Fight with Babs. I just want to sit down, watch a few films and maybe drink a lot –” he paused in the sitting room, looking confused at Wally. “Walls, whose shirt are you wearing?”

Wally looked down and cursed at himself, he had managed to pick up Bruce’s top. It was monstrous on him, revealing most of one shoulder and making the quest for underwear pointless. “Um, I have company over,” he said hesitantly, and hoped Dick would leave it at that. He really didn’t want to explain why he had Dick’s adoptive father handcuffed to his bed.

Dick got a mischievous smile on his face. “Oh really now? And just who could that be?”

He started walking towards the bedroom door, Wally clutched his arm, but Dick slipped out of the hold and was about to grab the handle when it opened. Bruce stepped out, bare foot but wearing his trousers and one of Wally’s shirt. Wally thought it must be the old large one he kept for sleeping in, because it was stretched as tight as it could go and he thought none of his regular tops would have fit. Each muscle was defined by the thin material and Wally couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Dick, that isn’t very nice. Do I need to get Alfred to talk to you about manners?” Bruce said in that calm neutral voice of his, but Wally was sure he was teasing from the slight crinkle at his lips and sparkle in his eyes.

“Bruce?!? What are you doing here?” Dick asked, open mouthed.

“As Wally was saying, I’m keeping him company. You’re interrupting.” The smooth reply came. Wally didn’t understand how he could be so calm telling Dick he was dating his ward’s best friend. That Dick had interrupted his dad fucking his best friend. Especially after his stupid no telling people rule. It was crazy.

Dick seemed at a loss for words for a minute before plunging on ahead. “So you and Wally are dating?” At the simple nod, he continued. “As in sleeping together?” Nod. “Wait that red head. Was that big date two weeks ago with _Wally?_ ” This time Bruce had this smirk on his face as he nodded.

Wally smiled as he remembered that date too. For posterity he had dressed up as a woman and teased Bruce with a stunning and very short dress all night. He was well rewarded that night; in the alley behind the restaurant, the limo on the drive back to this apartment and then in the apartment again. Damn he would have to go on a date like that again.

He was shocked out of the pleasant memory as Dick turned and faced him. “You’re dating my dad and you **didn’t** tell me? Seriously dude?”

“Um, well we weren’t quite sure who should be telling you, and we were actually going to do it together, like this weekend when you came to the house, and we haven’t told anyone, you’re like the first, and it kinda just happened, and oh god, I’m sorry Dick, I shoulda told you.” Wally flushed with embarrassment as he couldn’t seem to stop babbling.

“Yeah, dude, you _shoulda_. We’re meant to be best friends, I should not have to find out you’re dating my **dad** because I’ve interrupted the two of you … being intimate.” Dick seemed to start to build up steam but Bruce placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder.

“Look, Dick, I asked him not to say anything to anyone.” Bruce looked over at Wally for the first time since opening the bedroom door and stopped for a moment. Lust filled his eyes and Wally blushed at it. He shook his head and returned his attention to Dick. “It’s not his fault.”

“Bruce that hasn’t stopped us before and you know it. It’s the deal we made, no secrets.” Dick said looking back at Wally still angry.

“Well maybe I didn’t because I wasn’t sure you’d take it well, which by the way dude, you aren’t.” Wally said back to him starting to build up some steam himself.

Dick sighed, picked up his bag and grabbed Wally’s arm dragging him out the apartment and into the hall. “Dude, you want to date Bruce go for it. You’ll do each other good but don’t put me in the middle. I’m upset you didn’t tell me is all.”

“Well every time I tried you went on and on about those ‘trollops’ Bruce dated. Dick, you bitched for half an hour last week about the ‘hussy’ who went to dinner with him on ‘that big date’. Do you know how hard it was to even think of saying that hussy was me? I was going to say something then and all.”

It was Dick’s turn to look embarrassed. “Oh, I’d forgotten about that. Sorry dude, one of his other ex’s had spent the day trying to flirt with me in front of Babs. Look, I’ll come over this weekend and we’ll have a few beers and talk about it. Cool?”

Wally smiled and nodded. “Look forward to it.”

“Good, I’ll see you Sat night tell Bruce I said goodbye and I’ll cover Gotham tonight, Tim’s been asking me to stay at the Manor and help with his forms.” Dick smiled and walked away.

Feeling better about the whole thing, Wally returned to his apartment to look at Bruce putting on his shoes. “Bruce?”

“I was thinking it might be best if I went home.”

“Didn’t you hear that conversation?” Wally asked a little confused.

“I know I tend to stalk you a little Wally, but I’m trying to stay out of your friendship with Dick.” Bruce looked up at Wally again and that same lust from earlier filled his eyes.

Smiling Wally walked over and kissed Bruce sweetly. “Thanks. Well, Dick asked me to tell you goodbye, and that he’d look after Gotham tonight.”

“You’re not going to talk this out?”

“This weekend. So I’m unavailable Sat. But we have the entire of tonight free.” Wally went back to straddling Bruce and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. “Now, I believe we were interrupted in something. … Actually how did you get out of those cuffs so quick?”

Bruce smirked, “I’m Batman.”

“Ugh, well can I talk you back into them?” Wally asked hopefully.

“Will you keep that shirt on?” Bruce asked as he softly nibbled at Wally’s exposed shoulder.

Wally pulled back and looked at him. “You want me to keep your shirt on? You won’t be able to wear it home tomorrow.”

“I’ll borrow this. You look so hot in that.” Bruce went back to sucking on Wally’s neck.

“You think it’s hot when I’m wearing your clothes. You know it’s a good thing I like how possessive you can get. Besides, I rather like that look on you too.” Wally stood up and shimmied out of his boxers. He briefly wondered if he could find someone to make a lace version of the bat symbol to make into panties and wear the next time he put on a dress, before he smiled seductively and walked back into the bedroom. “Now where were we?”


	8. Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure crack, I don't even know what I was thinking, I may have not been sleeping when I wrote this

Wally chased after Captain Cold, who had decided to interrupt Flash Appreciation Day once again. He was considering asking Central not to host one at all if it kept getting ruined by angry villains. Cold was blasting the floor of the convention centre, making it impossible for him to get proper grip for super speed and curse his pride that he had turned down Bruce’s offer of getting him new boots with an experimental sole for better traction on ice.

Stopping to pull civilians dressed in varying costumes and props out of danger was slowing him down didn’t help either. Earlier in the day he had admired them, dressed in homemade versions of his friend’s uniforms as well as popular characters from media, now they were a nuisance and making sure not to damage the outfits more trouble than it was worth.

He pushed a smaller version of S.T.R.I.P.E out of the way to see Cold run into a room he knew had no escape. He put on a quick burst of speed and all but crashed into Cold, who was just standing in front of the doorway staring at the scene in front of him.

One civilian, dressed as Batman, was pushed up against a wall while another civilian, this time in a Flash costume, slowly fucked him. Cold’s eyes and mouth was opened wide as he turned to look at Wally.

“Can we just leave and forget this day ever happened? I need to go bleach my brain to get that awful image out of my mind.” Cold asked his voice strained a little.

Wally smiled at him, winking conspiratorially. “It is pretty bad; I thought these guys did their research. Everybody knows Bats tops.”

Cold let out an indignant squeak and paled further in shock. Taking the opportunity Wally cold cocked him and started dragging him out of the room to give the guys some privacy to finish. He was about to go grab some rope when a pair of familiar handcuffs dangled in front of his eyes.

“You know Lantern isn’t going to be happy if you tell your villains about us before him.” The recognizable growl stated.

“Pssh, like any self-respecting villain is going to believe we’re dating without proof, Bats.”  
Wally replied cuffing Cold’s hands together as he started to come to.

“You mean like this?” Bruce turned Wally around and gave him a deep kiss, instantly sucking Wally’s tongue into his mouth. Neither of them could hear Cold’s whimpering over their own moans.


	9. Shopping

Wally paused in front of the dress shop looking at the window, admiring a red number, it had a high collar but the skirt was short at the front and long at the back. He was considering it for the next date night with Bruce.

“Wally? Something wrong.” John asked from a few feet ahead of him.

Wally whipped his head around and remembered he was out with GL who didn’t know he was dating Bruce, and would be very shocked if he tried the dress on.

“Yeah something caught my eye is all. You know, I’m getting hungry, let’s go grab something to eat.” Wally suggested, thinking he might be more comfortable talking to GL with food in front of him. It _was_ ridiculous that Captain Cold knew before John.

“Why am I not surprised? Come on Hotshot.” GL started making his way to the food court, and Wally followed after babbling about inanities. As they reached the dining area John started shooting his friend odd glances. He was used to Wally chatter but this seemed something different from normal; something he used to hide nervousness.

They got some food and sat down to eat it. Wally wolfed down his food at near super speed so he was finished before John was halfway through his meal. John paused and looked up at him. "Okay what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Wally, you know you can say anything to me." 

"I hope so, I've started dating somebody."

"Okay, I don't see the problem there. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Well there's the start of the problem. Em, to begin with it's a guy, not a girl."

"Well that is a surprise. The way you chased after Diana and Shayera I never would have thought you liked men." John said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I like both but that isn't even the part that has me nervous." Wally says running the back of his head.

"That's not encouraging. You haven't taken up with a villain have you?" Wally started picking off some of the food left on John's plate. John narrowed his eyes and glared at his friend across from him. "Wally?"

Wally snorted and smirked. "No it's not a villain. And Bats does that better, but I'm starting to get immune to them."

"He is easier to take when you work with him semi regularly, alright." John smiled, relieved at Wally's response.

"Or when you see him regularly." Wally gave a wry smile.

"Are you spending more time with him?" John furrowed his eyebrows.

Wally chuckled. "Apparently his habit of being mysterious rubs off too. Sorry. Though I will admit to seeing the attraction to that. It's Bruce I'm seeing, John."

John automatically looked around. "Where?"

Wally winced and closed his eyes before clarifying. "No, I mean I'm in a relationship with Bruce." Silence reigned in their spot of the dining hall for a long couple of minutes before Wally opened his eyes to see the cautious expression on the face of one of his best friends. 

"You know, I heard the oddest rumour from Star Sapphire last week while waiting for the cops to arrive and bring her in, who apparently heard from Captain Cold that the Flash and Batman were an item." John's face turned dark as he continued on. "Now I didn't believe that rumour, after all it seems only natural that my best friend would let me know about his relationships before he told his enemies."

"Hey! It’s not like I got to hear about Shayera and you, from you. Bats was the one that pointed that out.”

“That was different.”

“Not really. Okay, maybe I didn’t hear it off a villian but I still found out about it from another person _and_ I was the last one to know! Besides it could have been worse Dick found out because he walked in on us. I bet Captain Cold seems like the best way now?” 

John rubbed his forehead. “Okay so if I tell you about any changes to my relationships, you’ll do the same?”

“Barring interference from Bruce, sure.”

John gave a smirk. “That man is all about his secrets.”


	10. Shy

Wally always knew Bruce was more at home in the dark, knew he preferred to slink in from the shadows to pounce on unsuspecting victims, but he never really thought that would transfer into the bedroom. Reflecting on it he thinks that he’s never really seen Bruce naked. Lights go out whenever makeouts start turning into heavy petting, or else it’s just pants that are removed. He knows from touch, from the way the Batsuit molds to his body that Bruce is ripped. That he’s hot, toned and really Wally wants the chance to drink in the sight of Bruce naked, head thrown back in pleasure as Wally rides his cock.

So the next time Bruce slipped into bed with him, Wally is determined to actually see all the naked skin he can feel pressed flush to him. His exploring hands noticed a cut, he can feel the stitches and decided that it was as good an excuse to turn on the light as any.

“You’re injured.” Wally said as he froze all movement. He doesn’t have to fake the concern, the stitches run longer than he likes.

“It’s just a scratch. Ignore it.” Bruce replied, hands never stop in their stroking. His fingers are tracing meaningless patterns along Wally’s sides.

“Stitches mean it’s not just a scratch. Let me have a look at it.” Wally’s hand was already reaching for the bedside lamp, but was stopped by Bruce’s grasping his wrist. By the shifting of Bruce’s big, warm body pressed over his. Knees spread his legs and Bruce’s face buries itself in the crook of his neck.

“I’m fine. Watch.” Wally swore he could hear the amused if evil smile in Bruce’s voice, before he forgot everything but Bruce’s teeth slowly applied more pressure to his skin as slick fingers teased him. He forgot that he even had a plan, a mission, at the first push of Bruce’s cock inside his stretched hole.

It isn’t until after the afterglow of a great orgasm leaves him that he realised he'd failed. No, that he’d been distracted. He can already feel the shifts in the bed as Bruce put on a t-shirt. He knew he has to say something or else things will just continue on, but getting the big bad Bat talking is next to impossible.

“I couldn’t you know.” He hoped the obscure comment was enough to catch Bruce’s attention.

He’s rewarded when Bruce stills beside him. “You couldn’t what?”

“Watch. I don’t have your eyesight Bruce. I couldn’t watch you prove your point.” He didn’t think that Bruce could go any stiller, and yet he’s proved wrong as Bruce go so still he seems to disappear from the room. The silence stretches longer than Wally likes, long enough he’s positive Bruce isn’t going to say anything. “It’s not that I didn’t enjoy it, or find it mind blowing. But it would be nice to see you. All of you when we do things like this.”

Still no movement, so Wally sat up and scooted over to wrap his arms around Bruce's wide torso and rested his head on his shoulder. "Talk to me, please?"

Bruce raised one hand and clasped onto Wally's. "Is it a big problem if that never happens?"

"Not if you give me a reason. Why is it important that you hide?" Wally bent his head and gave the warm skin a soft kiss. Trying to reassure Bruce that everything was going to be okay.

Bruce turned around breaking Wally's hold on him and his hand on Wally's shoulder, thumb stroking the exact spot where Wally had been sliced in a battle earlier the week. The skin was soft and unmarred, healed perfectly. "Wally, I've been doing this a lot longer than you."

"I know that." 

“Without any having any powers.”

“That’s part of what makes you so amazing.” Wally said, pushing up Bruce's top to stroke the hard muscle there. “Bruce if you’re worried about your scars, you know I can feel them right?”

“I’ve often found there’s a difference between seeing them and feeling them.” The tone was wry, and Wally wished he could see Bruce’s expression clearly but didn’t want to do anything to upset him further.

“I’ve seen the ones on your legs often enough to agree with you. Up close and personally.” Wally twisted until Bruce fell back against the pillows, slipped between his legs and started pressing his lips against each scar he could feel. “I’m not one of those society women, for starters I know what you do, how you get them. They don’t bother me, except I know exactly how close to death you’ve come in the past. If I can handle those, I think I can handle them all.”

“My torso is worse Wally. You know that.” Bruce was running one hand carefully through the red hair he loved so much.

“Maybe I’ll like the reminder how lucky I am to get you.” Wally lifted up until he could rest comfortably on Bruce’s chest. Bruce’s arms snaked their way around his waist and they lay there enjoying the closeness.

“We can try.” Wally could feel the voice rumble underneath him and he knew he’d fall asleep like that, so he kissed those lips softly and smiled down before rolling off.

“I’d like that, you may be surprised. Again. But not tonight. Goodnight Bats.” He murmured to his lover as he got dressed and left with a lingering kiss to Wally’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be longer and have much more about Bruce adjusting, with lots of smut but as I was writing some of that, I decided that it worked better as is. Hope you all agree


	11. Cuddles (naked)

Wally knew he shouldn’t be grateful for crime but he couldn’t help being delighted when the vase Ultrahumanite was suspected of stealing from the Central City Museum turned out to be part of a matching pair, with the second currently on display in Gotham. Even though Bruce had said it was okay to come visit him, Wally knew how territorial he could get over Gotham so he had purposefully avoided going there and letting Bruce come to him.

While he loved Bruce coming over to his tiny apartment, Bruce never stayed the night. Now he had the perfect opportunity to be in Gotham and if luck was with him he’d get a chance to stay with Bruce and wake up beside him. Certainly Lady Luck had been on her side when Bruce had agreed to his cautious request to stake out Gotham’s museum to see if Ultrahumanite showed up to complete his new collection. He even reminded himself to ask Diana about how to give appropriate thanks to that divinity, and maybe Aphrodite herself just to be safe.

She had stayed throughout the night, and to him that included being thrown through the Museums exterior wall. Mostly because that meant the Bat himself showed up and they took the criminal down together. Or at least Batman took him down and Flash tied him up. Plus Bruce had invited him back to the manor for the night.

Not even the extra hour they spent in the cave, doing up reports and Bruce generally checking up on Gotham, took away his joy at landing on Bruce's bed. In Bruce's room. The joy that quickly turned into pleasure as Bruce kissed him hungrily and caressed him in all the right places to turn him into a quivering bundle of need.

He whined when Bruce removed his fingers from within him, only to moan and vibrate when they were replaced by Bruce's cock sliding in. The first couple of thrusts were slow and steady, stoking the fires that burned within them already, but were quickly replaced by a hard and frantic pace as Bruce's control snapped.

Hearing the grunts and moans Bruce started letting out pushed Wally into release as much as the fast thrusts, that hit just the right spot. Bruce followed soon after, feeling Wally clamp down on him, collapsing on top of his lover. They lay there panting, slowly coming down from their high, until Wally eventually got up and cleaned them off. 

Hesitantly he slid back under the sheets, curling up against Bruce and using his chest for a pillow.

"Is this okay?" Wally asked caustically, even as he buried his face in that warm chest, inordinately pleased when Bruce's arm came around and pulled him tighter against himself.

"Is what okay?" The reply was slightly slurred from Bruce's exhaustion.

"This." Wally caressed down Bruce's tones abs. "Me, staying the night."

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Wally smiled at the seemingly genuine confusion in Bruce’s voice.

“Well, we’ve never done it before.” 

“That doesn’t explain why it wouldn’t be okay. We’ve never done it because you’ve rarely come out to Gotham. Should I be worried about that?”

“No, its just, I know you don’t like metas in Gotham and I know what you’re like, I’ve been trying to give you space.” Wally gave a shrug, trying to smooth over it.

“Wally, you’re always welcome here. Not on patrol, but here in the Manor, this wouldn’t be happening otherwise.” Bruce tightened his grip until there was no space between them and leaned down to give a light kiss to Wally’s temple.


	12. Hanging with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I get too much of a kick from horrifying poor Dickie bird.

Wally put the dirty dishes into the sink and started filling the sink. He smiled as Bruce's large arms encircled him pulling him close.

"Thanks for dinner." Bruce rumbled in his ear as Bruce's hands started stroking down his stomach.

"You say that, yet you stop me cleaning up." Wally joked as he turned his head for a kiss.

Bruce complied, making it as deep as he could at their angle. "Leave it. I'll finish up after." He told his lover when they broke the kiss to get some air.

"I don't know. Alfred warned me never to let you near the kitchen." Wally grinned back.

"Alfred also wouldn't approve of what you seem to think are appropriate kitchen activities."

"Well I suppose I did have to let you into the kitchen then." Wally turned around and cupped Bruce's firm ass.

"If we repeat it do you think the kitchen will remain still standing?" Bruce said with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I wouldn't call it cleaning up but I'm willing to see what could happen." Wally leaned up and captured Bruce's mouth again, groaning as they got the proper angle this time and their tongues brushed against each other.

"Hey Walls, guess who managed to find an all night babysitter?" Dick's voice called out from the doorway, it started out cheerful but went up in pitch at babysitter.

Wally broke the and rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. "Seriously Dick, you have the worst timing ever. Worse than uncle Barry, and that's saying something." He uttered around the shoulder under him.

Roy's chuckle froze both men in the kitchen. "Yeah he always was a bit of a dick blocker."

Wally looked up to confirm that, yes, that was his other oldest friend standing beside a red faced Dick in his sitting room and, no, he didn't recognise Bruce. Sighing Wally gave a weak smile. "Heya Roy, long time no see."

"Well I been busy. So have you it seems. Not going to -" Roy stopped in shock as Bruce turned around to face him and Dick. "Batman?!?"

"Hello Roy." Bruce's voice was as calm as ever as he took in the two gym bags and groceries. "I better go and let you three talk."

"Bruce," Wally started but was cut off.

"It's probably for the best." Bruce have him a quick kiss before leaving in to whisper in his ear. "Try to get Dick to call before coming over in future. Stop this before it becomes a regular thing." Then he gathered up his coat and walked out part Roy, who seemed rooted to the spot.

When the door was closed Roy woke up from his shock and looked at Wally. "What the fuck? Please tell me you are not fucking the Bat?"

Wally looked at Dick. "Tell me you brought beer."

Dick put down his bag and took out a case of Sol. "I have beer."

"Great, because I am not having this conversation without it." Wally said. He took out a bottle opener before walking over to sit on his couch, grabbing a bottle on his way. He looked over at Roy. "Yes I am fucking Bruce."

Dick choked and got his own bottle. "Dude, I need at least three shots before I can hear that."

"Wally, he's twice your age." Roy said, still standing near the door, but put down his own bag.

Wally gestured towards the chair beside him. Roy sat down in it after taking a big gulp of one of the bottles. "Roy, it's only twelve years. It's not that bad, honest."

"No it is that bad. We've known him since we were kids. Damn, when I heard on the crook grapevine about it, I thought no, Wally's not that dumb. Guess I was wrong."

"I seriously need to go talk to Cold, this is getting out of hand." Wally pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No what's out of hand is you dating fucking Batman." Roy spit back immediately, before taking another long pull on his beer.

"Roy, I care for him, he cares for me. Does it really matter about anything else?" Wally asked.

"Bruce has seemed happier the last month or so." Dick injected for the first time, already on his second drink.

"Yeah and this is Bruce, Dick. How long before goes and screws this up? He hasn't exactly got the best track record on personal relationships." Roy said finishing off his bottle and taking another.

"I know that, Roy. Believe me, out of all of us, I know. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but they deserve a chance."

Wally beamed over at Dick. "Thanks man, that means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah well, I meant it when I said you two might, might, do each other some good." Dick smiled ruefully back.

"Yeah and it could do Wally a lot of harm in the end too." Roy said, but he sounded resigned.

"Does that mean you're going to stop bitching and just be there for me?" Wally asked, tone switching to amused.

"Who else is going to say I told you so when it crashes and burns? I'll even make the promise to beat him up if you promise not to collect on it." Roy shrugged at him.

"I think I can do that." Wally held out his bottle for them to bump.

Dick sighed in relief when the two clinked bottles and finished their drinks off. He chucked two more at them taking out his third

Roy quirked an eyebrow at him. “Going a little hard there aren’t you, Dickie bird?”

“Only because I don’t think we’re finished discussing my Dad’s romantic life.” He said back taking a pointedly big gulp.

“I’m not happy about it, but we’ve worked it out. Right Wally?” Roy looked over at the redhead who bobbed his head.

“Yeah we’ve worked it out, but I really want to know what Cold has been saying. You’re the second person who heard from him first.”

Roy started to say something, before he looked thoughtful and pierced Wally with his gaze. “Yeah actually, how does he know if I didn’t first?”

Wally blushed and looked away. “He found out at Flash Appreciation Day last month. I chased him into a back room where some fans were dressed up as Flash and Batman were. For some reason fan Flash was busy plowing into fan Batman. Cold was -”

“Wally! I am not drunk enough to hear the words plowed and Batman in the same sentence.” Dick covered his red cheeks and groaned as Roy started a wild laugh at his horrified friend. “I think I need something stronger than beer. Tell me you have spirits.”

“I do but Bart gave it to me, so its speedster only. Just chug that beer and start another. Really it doesn’t get any worse than that. Honestly Cold was as traumatised as you were. So I did my usual banter about how it was the other way around. It shocked him enough for me to knock him out. I actually didn’t think he’d believe me at all, but Bats himself showed up. Next thing he was tied up watching as we made out.”

“Wally, I can’t believe Bruce let you get away with that. You’re lucky he didn’t break up there and then.” Dick rolled his eyes at his friends presumed idiocy.

“Actually Dick, he started it. I think once you knew he didn’t seem to mind who found out.”

A low deep laugh had all three men on their feet to face the bedroom door. A tall, wide figure emerged, showing himself to be none other than Jason Todd.

“Jay, what are you doing here?” Dick asked cautiously, batarang firmly in hand raised defensively.

“Confirming a rumour.” Jason smirked evilly coming closer to the men. “You know I like finding all of Bruce’s weaknesses. Can’t help it if I find it hilarious he’s being so open with this one.”

“Jason, you are to stay away from Wally.” Dick glared at his younger brother.

“Piss off, Golden Boy, I’ll do what I want.” Jason shot back hand starting to reach for one of his knives.

“Come on, Jaybird, leave Wally out of your feud.” Roy put his gun away and touched Jason’s arm lightly.

“Guys, I can actually take care of myself. Hard and all that is to believe.” Wally said exasperated.

“Think you can take me on, fly boy?” Jason smirked over at him.

“God no, but I can run away really really fast.” Wally smiled gently over at him. “But right now, I think possibly a bribe and a truce might be better. Join us.”

Wally picked up a bottle and threw it over to Jason who caught it automatically while looking somewhere between amused and confused. Wally picked his bottle back up and sat down in the middle of the couch. “Maybe you can come up with some good ideas for getting back at Cold for running his mouth everywhere.”

Roy sat back down immediately, happy that the threat had been avoided, but Dick stood for another couple of minutes glaring down Jason seemingly having a silent conversation with him. Sighing himself he sat down beside Wally and picked up his bottle setting his batarang quite obviously on the table. Jason smirked and took a swig of his drink. Instead of taking the last remaining seat he sat firmly in Roy’s lap.

“So do I get something if I do leave your buddy alone?” He said facing Roy, so the other two couldn’t see his teasing smile.

“Something could be arranged.” Roy smirked back before taking Jason’s mouth in a rough kiss.

Wally flinched as the spray from Dick spitting out his drink hit his cheek. “Jason! Roy! Oh god, I don’t know who to start on first.”

Wally shook his head and looked at Roy smirking over at them. “And you gave out about Bats and I? No leg to stand on anymore.”

“This is different.” Roy said defensively.

“Yeah, no it’s not. So you don’t comment on Bats, I don’t comment on this. Though I think the I’ll make the same promise you did.”

“Agreed.” Roy laughed. He looked over at Dick, who remained sputtering. “I think we broke Dickie bird though.”

They all turned to face Dick, how had wiped his mouth and hid behind his hands. “Oh god, am I the only straight one in this family?”

Jason snorted. “Only cause you were blind to everybody’s interest, Dickiebird. Coulda been you and Wally right now if you paid any attention.”

Wally went bright red as Dick gaped like a fish. “Walls?”

“Two words, green hotpants. Besides I got over that crush pretty quickly when Bats had to rescue us from Riddler that time.” Wally muttered into his beer.

“Oh come on, there was months of you blushing cutely when we dropped Goldie over there off at the Tower, so it can’t have been that short. And really, Dickie bird, I saw it when I was twelve, how did you miss it.” Jason snorted at both of them, still happily draped in Roy’s lap.

Wally leaned back to look at the ceiling, steadily avoiding the gaze of his friends and carefully looking for the bugs he knew Bruce had planted. “It wasn’t Dick the blush was for guys. It was for the big old Bat himself.”

“WHAT?” All three other men shouted simultaneously.


	13. Doing something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic of fluff was quite different for me, so naturally my brain had to add a bit of angst in somewhere

"Thanks for being here." Bruce said softly, holding tight to his lover's hand as they stood in front of his parents graves.

"Not only would I never miss it for the world, Uncle B wouldn't accept it if I let a friend hurt alone." Wally whispered, pressing closer to the bigger body beside him. "Will you introduce us?"

Bruce kissed Wally's cheek briefly. "I don't need to."

*****

Wally lazily flicked through the channels, looking for something he and Bruce could watch while enjoying a quiet night snuggled up together on the couch. He paused when the evening news caught his eye.

"Don't you get enough bad news at work?" Bruce's deep voice rumbled underneath him.

"So says the man who always reads the morning papers.” Wally teased.

"I need to keep an eye on the stock markets." Wally could hear the teasing edge in Bruce's voice.

"Oh hush, Aunt I is talking." Wally called back before focusing on what the newsreader was saying.

Bruce gave a soft chuckle and stayed quiet until the weather. "She has a great screen presence."

"Wait till you meet her in person, it's even better then."

Bruce stilled underneath Wally, causing him to turn around and face his lover. "Am I meeting her in person?"

"If you want. I was talking to her about us. She wants you to come over for dinner."

"Wally, that could be dangerous for her. Knowing about us, and me coming over."

"Barry wouldn't have married her if she couldn't keep a secret. And if he hadn't, this, us, would never have been. I want us to go."

"Then we'll go. You'll have to speed us in though."

"I'd do worse to have you meet my family properly." Wally smiled as he bent in and kissed Bruce.

*****

Wally paused in his story to take another sip of wine. Bruce and he were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, just sitting and talking, spending time together. "So Iris turned around and said 'why you thought it was a good idea for a fifteen year old to know how to make wind tunnels, I'll never know. But if you want something other than rabbit food you will talk to Bruce Dick's bright ideas.' I've never seen him look so frightened, not even when he was facing Zoom."

"I always wondered what Barry meant by Dick needing to learn about actions and reactions. And why he looked so cowed doing it." Bruce said with a soft laugh.

Wally grinned over. "It worked though, their electricity bill was it's lowest ever that month, even if Aunt I had to replace her petunias."

"I know. I probably would have rewarded Dick for innovative thinking and practical application of resources. No doubt why Barry didn't say anything to me." Bruce leaned over and kissed Wally.

When he pulled back he had that look on his face that Wally knew meant Bruce wanted to say something but didn't know how to put it.

"What is it, Bruce?"

"Wally, you never seem to talk about your parents. It's always Uncle Barry this, Aunt Iris that. Your parents do know about us don't they?"

"Of course. We had dinner in their house last week."

"That was the Allen household. I'm talking about the Wests." Bruce brought up his hand and started carding it through Wally's hair.

Wally sighed looked away. "Bruce, it's been years since I considered Rudolph and Mary my parents. Barry and Iris have always been there for me."

Bruce stiffened and moved his hand down to test on Wally's leg. "Wally?"

Wally’s voice came out softer than usual as he fixated on his glass sitting on the coffee table. "Mary was always busy at work, so Rudolph was the one who raised me. When he wasn't drinking that is. He hated superheroes and kept trying to ... discourage my interest in the Flash. Any time Mary noticed she just told me to be better behaved. I think he despised having to move to Keystone because of Mary's job and Uncle B for discussing all of Flash's adventures with me.

"When I recreated Barry's accident he got worse, drinking heavier and trying to keep me on the right track. Then I sprained my knee not long after Barry started taking me out with him instead of just training. Barry insisted on inspecting it for himself and saw the bruises and the cut mark. He just gave me this look and started bandaging me knee.

"From that point on I spent every weekend, most holidays and any time I was injured at their house. I never could get up the courage to ask if he knew about Rudolph or thought I was patrolling without him." Wally gave a dark laugh, still not able to meet Bruce's eyes. "When Mary got another transfer/promotion back to Blue Valley when I was sixteen, Barry talked them into letting me move in permanently. None of us have heard from them since."

"Oh Wally." Bruce leaned in and have a soft kiss to his lover's cheek.

Wally finally looked at him and have a tiny, weak smile. "So you have met my parents. And I love that you get on so well with both of them. I was so nervous. I never wanted them upset or disappointed with me."

"The Wests are fools. Even at your most annoying it's impossible not to love you." Bruce have another butterfly kiss before pulling back looking uncomfortable again. "I think Barry knew. Mary worked for one of my subsidiaries and he asked me to get her transferred back. I always thought it odd that he was encouraging you to move away, but when you moved in with them, I assumed it was to increase your training. He was always so concerned about your safety."

Wally grinned brightly crawling down the couch to sit in Bruce's lap. "Barry's always looking out for me. Looks like you've been doing the same too."

"Always." Bruce said before drawing Wally into a deep kiss.


	14. Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my evil side came out a little - It was all a dream!

Wally stretched as he woke up beside his lover, content. He turned over to Bruce and gave a light peck on the lips. When he pulled back those azure eyes were smiling up at him. “One of these days you’re going to get a punch in the face when you do that.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re always aware of your surroundings.” Wally smiled down at him. Then looked thoughtful. “Unless drugged, but I’m not going to be doing that when you’re drugged. I do have some sense.”

“Wonders never cease.” Bruce said dryly, smirked up at him.

“Oh, well if its wonder you want I suppose I could do that.” Wally started to lean down for a deeper kiss when his phone rang.

He sighed and picked it up off his bedside table. He really hoped it wasn’t work with a new case. Though usually thanks to Bruce he was informed before time for those. “Hello?” He asked when he answered.

“Heya, Kiddo. You do remember we’re meeting up for lunch, right?” The cheerful voice of his uncle came through the small speaker.

“Yes Uncle B. You’re coming with Auntie I and the twins. We’re all meeting up in some diner in the middle of downtown. I don’t know why you’re reminding me you’re the one who’s always late.” Wally teased him.

“Well I want to make sure you’re not going to get too ... busy and forget.”

“Again that’s more likely to be you. Which isn’t an image I need when wrapped around my lover.” Wally shot back.

“And that’s not an image I need before fighting Grodd. Want to help?”

“Nah, you can totally handle monkey man. Talk to you later Uncle B.” Wally smiled as he hung up and looked down at his smiling lover.

“You know that’s going to get confusing later when Barry stays here? Tim’s not going to be sure who you’re referring to.” Bruce said reaching up and cupping Wally’s cheek.

“Please, he’s your protégé and a genius computer savant. I think he can figure out I mean Barry when I say _uncle_ B. And if not, use it as training.” Wally leant into the touch and started leaning back down for that kiss.

“I could.” Bruce acknowledged lifting his head enough for their lips to meet in a wet kiss with teeth and tongue.

Wally moved until he was straddling his lover, never breaking the kiss. Bruce's hands raised up and cupped Wally's firm ass, squeezing lightly.

Wally groaned into the kiss and broke it off to grinned down. "Barry won't be here till one, and he's always late."

"I never thought I'd ever be grateful for that." Bruce smiled up at him.

"Wait until he hears that." Wally rolled his hips down. "Think you can make me forget I heard that?"

"Sounds like a challenge." Bruce almost purred as he started stroking down Wally's cleft.

A soft knock sounded from the door. "B, Lucius wants you to come in early so you can discuss the new merger before you take off for the weekend." Tim's voice called through.

Wally sighed and rested his head on the wide chest underneath him. "Rain check?"  
"Seems it has to be." Bruce kissed him gently before moving his lover off himself. “Love you.”

*****

The diner was stereotypical and just a little grimy. It was exactly the kind his uncle loved and they did great food as the ultimate bonus. Wally and Bruce were already sitting in one of the booths waiting for Barry and Iris. Wally was trying not to vibrate too much, but he was excited to see his family properly. It seemed lately he only really saw Barry when doing patrols, and Iris on TV. So having them visit and stay with them was huge for him.

Bruce sat opposite him with a smile in his eyes as he died the coffee in front of him. "You should visit them more."

"I know you warned me but Gotham is busier than I thought. I never seem to have time."

"What if we started going to them for dinner every two weeks?"

Wally looked over shocked. "But what about patrol?"

"I think the boys can handle one night. And we'll postpone if there's an Arkham breakout."

Wally's smile lit up the room as he reached out to grab Bruce's hand. "That sounds perfect. Look, there's the car." Wally got up and rushed outside to greet his family.

Bruce followed slower, indicating to the waitress to hold their table. By the time he managed to reach Wally, Iris had parked by a tall wall near the diner itself. Barry immediately dragged his nephew into a massive hug so Bruce walked over to shake Iris’s hand and give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Always good to see you Bruce.” She smiled up at him before dragging him into a hug of her own.

Bruce looked over at Wally, his discomfort plain to see. Wally gave a cheeky grin and moved to stand beside him. “Iris is an unstoppable force, Bruce. You’ll get used to it.” He relented though, pulling Iris off and into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Aunt I. How about you introduce us to my cousins?”

“Okay, Barry would you get Don?” She called out to her husband, who immediately opened the back seat door and started getting out his young son from the car seat. She moved over to the opposite side and got out their daughter, Dawn.

Once Dawn was successfully extracted Iris moved to the boot to get out the baby bag. She had it just open as an earthquake hit. It was a strong one and both parents immediately curled around their children to protect them. Once it stopped, the toddlers started crying into the dust laden air.

“Everybody okay?” Bruce’s calm voice called out.

“Yeah I think so. Just seems to be some property damage.” Wally said as he stood up to pat the wall beside them.

“Good, lets settle the kids inside and Wally and I will go see if anybody needs rescuing. Will you stay with them, Bruce?” Barry asked.

“This is Gotham. People are going to find it suspicious if both Flashes are running around -” Bruce was cut off as an aftershock hit, nearly as bad as the first.

“Bruce!” The wall crumbled and Wally grabbed and held Bruce as close to him as possible, he had the benefits of fast healing at least. Something smacked into his back, winding him and he opened his eyes to see a crystal ceiling. Robin’s face suddenly appeared, looking down at him with a worried expression on his face.

“You okay?” Robin asked reaching down his hand.

Wally used it to get into an upright, though sitting, position and looked around him. Batman was carrying a long pole that had some purple plant with tentacles wrapped around one end out of the room. It shook the memories of his other ‘life’ away from him and reminded him of reality.

Robin had been exploring Superman’s zoo and got caught up in the Black Mercy, which Wally had managed to vibrate off, only to have it stuck to him. Obviously Batman had managed to get it off without getting caught up himself.

“Flash?” Robin looked almost panicky now.

“Yeah little dude, I’m fine. Just getting my bearings again is all.” Wally replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

Robin looked a little better but still suspicious. He stood up and dusted off his gauntlets. “Well just sit there until B gets back and checks you out.”

“What about you? It got you too.” Wally asked.

“I’m fine. You were under for longer.”

“Damn Bats and their training.” Wally grumbled cheerfully.

“That training does come in handy you know.” Batman stepped back into the room, plant disappeared somewhere. “Superman is putting that thing in a new habitat. Robin, go watch so you know where not to go next time.”

“Like I’m going to make that mistake again.” Robin stated with a slight tilt to his head that usually indicated he was rolling his eyes. Nonetheless he walked out of the room following Batman’s order.

“Reality isn’t too disappointing now that you’ve had your heart’s desire, is it?” Bruce asked once Robin had left the room and the door closed firmly behind him.

Wally stood to his feet and walked over to Bruce and slung his arms around his wide shoulders. “Well I might miss the ability to spend all day in bed with you, but you have promised to take a vacation away with me. So I’d say not in the slightest.” Wally said as he smiled and gave Bruce chaste kiss on his lips.

Wally knew Bruce’s eyes would be wide in surprise if he took the cowl off. He just wasn’t quite sure how he knew; it seemed to be something he picked up during their relationship. “Your heart’s desire is spending your life with me? Maybe the plant has decided nightmares are a more effective means of death.”

Wally hit him lightly in the shoulder. “I’m probably just cursed to be stuck with you. Course that means the reverse is true.”

“I shudder to think.” Bruce smirked a little. “There really was no difference?”

“Well, Uncle Barry was alive. But other than that there wasn’t really any difference.” Wally smiled at him.

“Your idol remained alive and you think your heart’s desire was spending time with me?” Bruce stated neutrally.

“Yes. Because I love you.” The words came easy to Wally but he wasn’t surprised when Bruce just pulled him in for a passionate kiss in response. After all, it was the closest Bruce would ever come to those words.

Though he was pretty sure it was vague memories of those words whispered in his ears when he was half asleep and cuddled up together at night, not dreams, that came to him when Bruce did kiss him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except not ... it was a little too cliché, it still is quite cliché but at least I think its cute. I'm also not sure just how many of the previous chapters are going to be part of the Black Mercy influence, so you can pick and choose; all? none? some?


End file.
